Goodbye
by CorrieFan8081
Summary: After the suffering, the lies and the pain, he will guide you home and try to fix you.


It was all so accidental.

It was all so stupid, so heartbreaking and relationship destroying.

It was all so Carla. When everything was going so surprisingly well and then, just suddenly, it all vanished. It was there one minute and gone the next. Happiness. She's not even sure it was real. Maybe she imagined it. Maybe it never existed. She was not sure if it was real but there was no doubt in her mind that what happened after did happen.

It was all so like her father. That man hadn't even been around all of her life. He had not been to the nurseries, the parents evening's and he'd not even bothered to check she was his daughter. He was vile. He was disgusting. He was Johnny Connor, the cousin of her ex-husband and his brother who just happened to be her ex-lover. She felt sick. Nick felt confused.

All he knew was that this was all Rob's fault. Carla's half-brother, the murderer had blackmailed Johnny for ten grand, telling him that he would tell Carla the 'dark secret' and that he would 'stop at nothing'. He really didn't hold anything back. Johnny had very little money left and one day, Rob decided to send a rather personal message to Carla himself.

 _Hush, little Carla, don't say a word._

 _Daddy's gonna buy you a factory._

 _And if that factory falls apart, then Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring._

 _And if that diamond ring falls and Nick realises that you're a lying, vindictive, spiteful bitch, Daddy's gonna tell you who he is._

 _Daddy's gonna tell you who he is._

 _Your Daddy's closer than you think. He's always been closer than you think sis._

 _So, hush little Carla, don't you scream a word, just 'cos Johnny's your dear old Daddy and it turns out your Connor by blood and marriage._

Carla had barely been able to read the rest of Rob's sickening letter. She had screamed, yelled and smashed her office in the factory to shreds on that December night. On the night she and Nick were meant to be throwing their celebratory engagement party in his Bistro with guests of his family and her...the Connor's. Her family.

Nick had waited. He had sat in the Bistro for two hours, entertaining the guests that in all honesty, he couldn't stand. After the second hour had passed and it seemed she wasn't going to appear, he found her in the factory, drunk and hysterical. He didn't dare ask; he held her, rocked her and waited. He waited for her to tell him but she didn't.

The downward spiral continued. Drinks, drugs and even the odd fight. He couldn't cope and when the awful secret came out, there was no way for him to help his fianceé. The happy Carla had gone, the one he had fallen in love with. He wasn't sure if she was gone for good or buried deep down but either way, she had left for the time being and he didn't see that Carla coming back any time soon.

She understood. They talked one night. It was at the Bistro when he had arranged a romantic Valentine's day meal for him and Carla that _she_ appeared. _She_ was not Carla. This woman was different, but the same and he liked her because she was. He knew her well and that made him feel safe, secure and as though he could breath. They spoke about their lonliness, their heartache and after one too many drinks on the most romantic day of the year, they talked about each other. How good the other was, how they didn't deserve everything that had happened and that life had been so very unkind to them both.

 _It was true. So true._

They had both been treated so badly by the people they loved and that ultimately, brought them together.

One evening in late February, Carla finally cracked, screaming at Nick and telling him how much she loathed the very sight of him. He hugged her and told her it would be okay. But she pushed him away- far away- straight into the arms of the other woman.

They talked again. It was a more sober affair, discussing what was happening with a clearer head. _Affair._ And so, that was what it became.

"You don't deserve this," she whispered, stroking his hand in hers and gazing up at him with her sincere eyes. The look in her eyes felt as though they spoke from personal experience and that she too 'didn't deserve' what she had gone through.

He agreed that he didn't deserve it all. He leaned in closer, kissing her passionately in the way he had once kissed Carla. It didn't come to an end and it kickstarted something neither could stop.

After the first time, they agreed it was a mere mistake and that he should go and make amends with Carla as she needed him. She did need him. But she couldn't bear it. The planning of her wedding took its toll, despite the distraction Nick hoped it would bring. She snapped when she got another letter just as she had settled on the invitations and her ivory dress.

 _So, I've gathered I won't be there on the big day, but I hope you get your dearest Daddy to walk you down the aisle. I suppose it will make up for all those precious years he's missed and the fact you did once walk down the aisle to marry your very own cousin. Well, have a lovely white wedding Carla. I'll be thinking of you and your brilliant family arrangement._

 _Best wishes Miss/Mrs Connor._

She tore her stunning jewelled dress right in front of Nick, ripping it to shreds before pouring alcohol over the remains. It was wrong, but then she knew everything in her life had been wrong. Paul, her first husband, was actually her cousin. Then, his brother, Liam. She had adored him, worshipped him and watched him die right before her eyes. He too was her cousin. It made her skin crawl and it sent Nick off into the arms of his lover.

They managed to meet at every opportunity. Secret meetings in the Bistro, her place, his place and just about anywhere they could hide. They went for a month before anyone noticed. Aidan agreed to keep it quiet as Carla finally got help and then she finally came round to the wedding idea and planning it for June. One month turned into two, and the meetings were happening more reguarly. It was harder to walk away now, harder to leave and head back to the world where the other wasn't in it.

It was on the wedding day itself that Carla finally discovered the truth. As she made her way up the aisle, beaming at Nick who had helped her recover from one of the worst ordeals in her life. And, just as they were preparing to say the two words to bind them for life, Carla turned to her groom.

"I know." She whispered slowly, her face hardly showing emotions. There was no anger, hurt or an ounce of surprise on the made-up face of the bride.

He frowned and so did the guests. All but one. All but _her._ Nick leaned in closer towards Carla, gritting his teeth at her for causing such a scene on the day. "What? What do you 'know'?"

"You and her." Carla replied cooly. "You and that slag."

Nick shook his head at the same time as the other woman. "I haven't done anything...It's you being daft again. Honestly Carla, give it a rest."

"No." Carla protested. "You and 'er have been 'avin' an affair for months, haven't ya?"

Aidan sighed. "Just give up the game mate."

"I caught ya." Carla admitted. "I knew summat was goin on with ya both!"

They couldn't deny it. They had tried to deny it for months and months but it never worked.

She asked him when he chased her back up the aisle, outside their lavish wedding venue what he wanted. She had been messed about before on her wedding day and she wasn't prepared to say "I do" again, knowing what she knew about Nick.

"I'm sorry!" Nick said as they stood outside on the sunny June afternoon, the warm rays beating down on them.

Carla turned on him in her white satin heels, her messy curls flowing down her back as she spun around. "You're sorry?!" She screamed. "Sorry?! You and her have been together for months! Months when I needed you most and when I was desperate for you to love me!"

Nick looked at the floor.

"Say something." Carla said cooly, taking a deep breath.

"Like what? Nice weather we're having?!"

Carla looked as though she was ready to don a pair of boxing gloves and completely knock him out. "Like you love me and that what you did was a mistake!"

He froze. She froze when she saw him, still and stoic as a lampost. He had no emotions, no reaction and the word 'love' meant nothing to him anymore- not as far as Carla was concerned.

Carla looked like she was choking. "You love her, don't ya?"

He nodded slowly as a single tear of perfectly applied mascara slipped down her made-up cheeks. She was meant to be married now, gazing into the arms of her hubby and preparing for a honeymoon in America or LA, where she was hoping to see Suzie as the new Mrs Tilsley. It hadn't ended the way she had wanted and the end was not her hugging the man she loved for the last time or them surrounded by their children. It was brutal, bitter and so very familiar.

It stung.

"Me bags are packed then." Carla admitted, her teary eyes giving absolutely nothing away. He finally met her gaze, hoping to understand what she was talking about. "You belong with her and I don't wanna get caught in this mess again. I've been the wife, done it and got the flamin divorce papers to show for it. You stay with her. I belong away."

Carla trudged on towards the wedding car, walking away from the groom and their guests who were now spectating the fallout in the lily-covered archway of the church. She threw her veil down to the floor, stamping on it as she stormed off.

"Where's away?" Nick called after her.

Carla turned around again, a faint smile across her face. "LA and maybe even a stop to Portsmouth if I get the chance."

And, with that, Carla left Weatherfield for good. She also bumped into a familiar face at the departure gate of Manchester Airport. A certain ex-alcholic bookie who had made his way up north to see his son but, duty calls had required him to head home again. Only this time, he called the work off and he and Carla jetted off to LA together to 'See if things would work.'

And that's how it ended.

Nick and his lover, finally admitted they couldn't hide it any longer and officially got back together. It was about time really because Nick and Leanne had been so in love, so head over heels in the moment and unfortunately for them, so busted by Carla.

And Carla and Peter you ask?

Well, her cousin Michelle got the biggest surprise ever when a postcard got sent to Weatherfield, telling her of her newest marriage.

* * *

 _Just a short take on what I think will happen when Carla leaves next May/June._

 _Just review if you enjoyed this, or even if you didn't!_


End file.
